Street Queen
by EllyNorth
Summary: "You are my Street Queen, one of a kind. Hell of a girl." Bhakari is a Bronx girl, but she's anything but the typical Bronx girl; graffiti artist, wordsmith, singer, DJ. Growing up in the Bronx was school, selling, her friends and brother but the life she was used to was about to get flipped upside down by a man in some red pumas. [Shaolin x oc]
1. where there's ruin, there's hope pt 1

"I pray to God you ain't burning up my eggs, boy!" Leon shouted as I smiled as Zeke, my brother flipped out and put the pan into the sink as Leon came out from his bedroom, "You ain't got but one responsibility in this house, not fucking up my breakfast. And you, you're supposed to make sure he don't fuck up my breakfast."

Leon looked at me and I rolled my eyes, "He isn't my pet. He's my brother, I shouldn't have to watch him. He's capable of making breakfast." I replied before standing up off my cot on the floor, I grabbed my two knapsacks and brushed myself off as Leon grabbed Zeke's book out of his hand and started reading what he was writing. My aunt Wanda came out from the back and grabbed the book out Leon's hand. "Leave him alone, Leon."

She handed Zeke his book back, and Leon started going in about how him and Zeke needed to talk. I rolled my eyes again and started to leave, "I'm going guys, see you later!" Zeke told Leon to take a shower as he followed me out of the small apartment. "Man, I can't wait to get away from them. Get my own place. He is mad crazy and such a waste man." I muttered to Zeke shaking my head, he mumbled a 'yeah' before we parted ways. I walked down to the corner of Reap Street and dapped with Markie. Markie was a regular.

"Wassup girl?" He said nodding at me. I fixed the knapsack on my shoulder then slid the other knapsack into my hands and leaned my weight on my left leg. "Not shit, school in about 30. What you need?"

"2 ounces of Honey Sweet." I handed him the knapsack that was in my hands, he handed me the 650. I charge a lot for my green, it is exotic and some of the best. Markie tends to sell it within 3 to 7 days depending on the demand. We dapped elbows before I walked off in the direction of my school. I made a shortcut running into Zeke, Ra-Ra and Boo-Boo, Zeke was talking about bible bitch Mylene again. "She's dead set on going to Les Inferno tonight"

"Les Inferno?" Ra-Ra asked looking surprised before Zeke replied with a 'Yeah'. "That's an epic turn of events, bro. You gotta get in with a lady." Zeke and Ra-Ra looked at me, "No, hell no. I'm not going anywhere near that place with you young children."

Ra-Ra snorted before he kept talking, "So, in order to meet with Malibu, Mylene's gonna have to dance in a contest at Les Inferno? All the hustlers go up there. She gonna fuck around and get turned out." I laughed as Zeke defended her, "Not Mylene, she ain't like that. Is she?"

"Zeke, that girl will probably get turned out faster than an actual whore just to get a record deal." I added in as Dizz came running by us, "Clan of the Dragon Fist! Over on Charlotte Street! Clan of the Dragon Fist" He was panting as Zeke said, "Your brother's a fucking weirdo."

"You have no idea" Boo replied shaking his head before Dizz looked at us with all seriousness, "I'm talking about Shao 007."

"A new piece by Shaolin Fantastic? Let's go!" I replied realizing what Dizz was saying. "That's Savage Warlords territory!" Ra exclaimed, I rolled my eyes at him and added, "Who cares? I ain't scared of no little niggas." Me and Diz started walking towards Charlotte street as Boo, Ra-Ra and Zeke followed us. When we got to the spot, we saw the piece. It was beautiful, "He is so talented, I'm never gonna be as good at that." I said staring at it in awe as Diz put his arm around my shoulder, "You are as talented as that, Kari. That's why you're the great Street Queen."

"Diz, it's a master blaster. Yo, tonight, we go to the yards. You gotta let your hero know you exist." Boo said before Ra shushed him and told him 'Not so loud'. "I feel like we're being watched, y'all." Diz started to go on about Shaolin to Zeke and Ra. I listened to them as I studied the piece, his hands are like two sharp samurai swords. It's magnificent. I was thrown out of my thought process by a Warlord shouting, "Fuck y'all doing on our turf, punks?" All these Warlords started coming out from behind the wreckage.

"We writers little man, not gangsters." Diz tried to explain before the main one cut him off, "All we find, we keep." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow at the main one talking as one of them yelled "Y'all got any money?"

"Little nigga, let me talk to you." Boo said going over to one of them and grabbing him, "Boo-Boo, stop man." They all started fighting, "Yo! Stop man!" I shouted at them before a bigger Warlord came out and grabbed the one that was yelling, "Napoleon! We told you to fucking look out and you taking these fools off for their lunch money? Yo, bounce!" He pulled out a gun and started shooting the ground, I went to go grab my pistol from my waistband before Zeke grabbed my arm and yelled a 'Let's go' at me.

We all learned when we were younger when there's shots fired, you run. I could have taken him, I got a .45 from Markie when I first started running Reap Street. We headed towards school, it was the last day and I'm thrilled to be done finally. I graduate in a week. I'm ready to be done and out of my Aunt's place, I just hope Zeke doesn't hate me for leaving him.

"Kari, you have a gun?!" Zeke yelled as we continued towards school, I looked at him as we slowed our pace to a walk.

"Where'd you get a gun from? I want one." Boo said trying to get me to show it to him. Shaking my head, I looked at Zeke. "Out here in the Bronx, Zeke? I learned to protect myself and mine in any way. I'm a female on the streets, you think a young nigga thinking he a thug is gonna walk right past me? No, he's got three choices. Try and get with me and if I say no, rape me. Try and rob me, if I ain't got no money, then he's gonna beat my ass. And three, he'll kill me after trying to get with me, I'll fight back and I'll be dead cause of that. I don't take no shit, not from Leon, Aunt Wanda, not you and especially not some young thug thinking he's tough."

Zeke glared at me before walking off, he hates guns, drug dealers, drugs. I could never bring myself to tell him what I do for a living. It would destroy him.


	2. where there's ruin, there's hope pt 2

We got to school in opportune time, the bell rang as we all parted ways except for Diz and I. We had a majority of our classes together. He grabbed my hand and grinned and I looked back at him as we walked into our Art class; ready for the day to begin. The day had passed fast and then started slowing down towards the end of the day which I hated. I was ready to be done with school. Diz walked me to my last class of the day and hugged me goodbye before going to his class.

My last class of the day was Ms. Green's class. Ra, Zeke and I all had it together. I was sitting at my desk talking to Ra, as Ms. Green started to speak.

"Alright, listen up! I know some of y'all are gonna want to make some money this summer, so remember, Francisco Cruz is offering paying summer jobs and internships. Make sure you visit his center, tell him Ms. Green sent you. I want you to live with confidence this summer, okay?" Ms. Green spoke loudly to us, it was our last class of the day and everyone was chattering and they wouldn't be quiet. "Okay! Settle down! Settle down! We are not done yet. And I got plenty of detention slips if y'all want to keep acting a fool. Now, as promised, it is time for me to announce the winner of the poetry writing contest. The winner for the best poem is Ezekiel Figuero. Everyone applaud."

"Faggot" One of the guys said in the back of the class, Ms. Green warned him with a 'hey'. I sighed and shook my head, Zeke looked really uncomfortable. Another kid said, "Faggot" and I turned around irritated, "If you call him that again, I'm gonna beat your face in."

"Oh really, bitch? You're gonna hit me?" He replied trying to make fun of me, "Look bro, I'm really about to knock you the fuck out." I said warning him one more time. Ms. Green shook her head, "All right, that is enough! Zeke come on up and get your prize and recite your poem."

"I can't" He replied making an excuse, typical Zeke. Ms. Green raised her eyebrow, "Is that right? I'll just come to you." She walked over to him and handed him his candy bar. "Thanks Ms. Green"

A boy mocked him and Ra turned around saying "Mock him again and I'm gonna go Lady Macbeth on your ass!" I laughed and snorted before Ms. Green tried to get Zeke to stand up and read it out loud. He kept making excuses like he didn't write it and he apologized. The bell rang and everyone stood up leaving the class. Ms. Green said she needed to talk to Zeke, I walked out the door past Mylene bumping shoulders with her. "Excuse you," She said with an attitude, "No, excuse you."

I walked out into the hallway, waiting for Zeke. Mylene came out of the classroom and told me I should 'watch where I'm going'. "Maybe don't stand in people's way, you dumb puta. Get the hell outta here. Watch what you say, because your next words might be your last." Mylene rolled her eyes at me and kept walking, "Yeah, keep walking. Bitch is gonna fuck around and get smacked." I muttered loudly enough for her to hear me before going back into the classroom as I heard Ms. Green talking to Zeke.

"Leaders lead, Cowards cower. Now I understand that your poem is personal. I understand that it might make you feel uncomfortable to share it. But take a look around. The Bronx is a war zone. Our community is dying. And it's gonna take leaders to save it. That means you and you, Kari. That is why I have been trying to get you to stand up and share your gift with the class. But every time, you take the easy way out."

"That's how Zeke is, Ms. Green. That's his personality." Zeke looked at me a little ticked off I'm not defending him, I said he was a great guy, not a great person. He has issues with standing up and speaking his mind. "Well, luckily for you, I'm probably not gonna be in school next year." Zeke said looking at Ms. Green after looking away from me.

Ms. Green sighed and continued talking, "How would your mother and father feel if they were alive? To hear you talking like that? You guys live with your aunt and her boyfriend, right? Do you think that they took on the burden of raising you both just so you could drop out of school? Be dead, be in jail by the time you turn 21?"

Zeke looked down and muttered a 'I don't know', Ms. Green started going on about maybe she was wrong about Zeke and maybe he didn't write the poem. He told her that he did write it, she handed him the papers and told him to prove it. He set the papers down on the desk and looked at me then Ms. Green.

"Boom, then crash. The shattering of glass, I dived to the floor." He started reciting the poem, not even bothering to look at the paper.

"Busted my ass "What the hell was that?" Was all that I said, Then I seen a pool of blood. Then I see my moms was dead, No emotion in the commotion; I wasn't even sad. Even when I learned. That the bullet was meant for my dad. Vietnam made Pops crazy, He was already half-dead. So, why couldn't that have been him that they shot in the head? All the news that fits the print Mama's death went unreported. Not a whiff, word or hint. "They don't care about us niggas" Is how my pops explained it. But I didn't know I was a nigga, until my dad proclaimed it. Six months later, My pops was dead, too; Drug-related. Shots fired, His skin turned cold blue." He paused before continuing on with his poem.

"On the news that night, The president's wife got a new hairdo The news guy said "I like it. How about you?" No word about my pops. In the Post or on CBS, Why was that, you ask? Take a fucking guess And, yeah, why is that? Is what politicians should be asking? But who's got time for questions? When y'all skiing up on Aspen? Bronx get gunshots to the head, And all y'all swerving us is Aspirin. My mama was so lovely. She would have made your head spin. Level the playing field; And y'all would see who would really win. And, yeah, I got anger, But I don't let it take me down. Because my mama taught me better, And she holds me up when I fall down. Rest in peace, Moms. Don't worry about your daughter and son. Someday We'll make you proud Because, yeah, we are the ones."

I felt a dark, sad feeling come back when he spoke about our parents that way, I left the classroom before Mrs. Green and Zeke finished talking. I saw Diz in the hallway, I walked over to him and grabbed his hand as we walked out of the school together. "It's gonna be alright, Kari."

I started walking back through our shortcut when Diz and I parted ways, I climbed the big rock and saw Ra-Ra and Zeke talking, "So what does she like? Perfume? Clothes?"

I snorted cutting into their conversation, "She wants a vibrator shaped like Jesus Christ." I chuckled at my own joke before Zeke glared at me then said the Far, Far Away song; not the Misty Holloway one. The Pakoussa remix. They started talking about where to get it before I cut back in, "The Jamaican joint on Charlotte Street."

Ra high fived me and said, "Boom! Get that shit. Get in the club, and get the DJ to play it. Yeah, right? Then take her in your arm, sweep her up and you dance a sexy hustle." I laughed loudly, "You are so lame man, hustle is old school."

I went with Ra-Ra to his place, his parents had invited me to dinner also, Ra said he had just gotten some new Marvel comics and I wanted to check them out. Ra-Ra and I were sitting outside while I was smoking and we saw Zeke coming. Ra started asking Zeke questions about how he got the record. I went in and asked Ra's mom if she needed help but she said no and thanked me, I saw Ra's dad and he smiled; "Well, well Bhakari! How are you?"

"I am quite well, Mr. Kipling. School is over so now it's money time." He shook his head and fist bumped me before saying, 'Right on.' I saw Yolanda, Regina and Mylene in Yolanda's room, I muttered a hey to her before I walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table as Mrs. Kipling called, "Dinner!"

Everyone came out of their rooms and sat down, they all started digging in as Mrs. Kipling started talking, "So all y'all kids going to the movies tonight?"

"Regina and I gonna go see that new horror flick," Yolanda replied before taking a bite out of her food, "Which one?"

"Satan's Cheerleaders" Yolanda said as she continued chewing on her food, Mrs. Kipling looked at the boys, "Satan's Cheer? You boys going with them?"

"We're gonna see that new metagalactic one, um, Wars on Mars-" Boo cut in and said "Mars Wars" Ra looked a little irritated and corrected them, "It's called Star Wars, fools. Star Wars." Mrs. Kipling looked to me and Mylene, "What about you, Mylene? Kari?"

I stood up cleaning off my plate into the trash and washing the dish off, "I have to work tonight." I dried off my hands as Mylene replied with, "Oh I,-I have to be home soon."

I snorted before Zeke looked at her pointedly, "You sure you gotta go?"

"Yeah, my chariot turns into a pumpkin at 9:45" I snorted and rolled my eyes before excusing myself, I got up from the table and went into Diz's room, I grabbed my knapsack which contained my night clothes and my spray paint. Diz came in as I was leaving, "I'll see you at the rock tonight, Diz. I'm gonna go create something beautiful."

I left the Kipling household and walked towards the yards, I walked a few feet from Shaolin Fantastic's newest creation on one of the train cars. I looked around for twelve before setting my bag on the ground and putting my gloves on. I pulled out one of my cans before starting to sway with the music inside my head. Spraying is something that I really enjoyed to do, usually I do it with Dizzee but tonight was my night to make my biggest masterpiece.

Eventually, I had finished my piece on the car and looked at it, I felt complete. I've been sketching this piece for weeks. I threw my empty Krylon cans inside my bag shortly after pulling out my night clothes. I walked to the next train car before climbing in and changing.

I climbed out of the train car just in time to see Diz and Boo, I pulled my knapsack onto my shoulder and waved a 'hey' to them before walking towards downtown. After walking a couple miles, Markie picked me up in his car and we headed to Les Inferno. Whenever he pulled up, there was already a line around the corner. I saw Pito at the door asking who wanted to get in. I laughed as I walked past all the desperate people trying to pay him to get in.

I walked throughout the club getting 'hey's from people, I went over to the bar and got a drink. Sipping on it, I looked around the club seeing Mylene and her group of Holy Rollers. I walked over to them before saying, "Regina, y'all know you don't need to be here. You know you're too young."

"Look, Kari. Don't tell my mom. We're just trying to help out Mylene get her tape to Malibu." Regina explained looking worried, "If Mylene wanted her tape to Malibu, she could have asked me-OH! Wait, Mylene doesn't like me. I forgot. You guys forget I have connections. Everywhere." I replied looking at Mylene before snapping my fingers in her face and walking off to the VIP section where Cadillac was with Little Wolf and Slim. I walked up and Cadillac stood up smiling like a child getting offered some candy.

"There's my favorite girl," He said as he hugged me happily, he let go and I rolled my eyes at him before sitting down across from him. He was definitely high or drunk. "Where you been, my brown sugar?"

"At school, Cadillac. Working the streets for some cash. Busy. I can't make time for you all the time." I replied sipping on my drink, he looked at me faking hurt, "That hurts my heart, you know-"

Cadillac stopped talking and spotted the Holy Rollers. He then pointed out Regina, Yolanda and Mylene to Slim telling him to bring them to him, I rolled my eye and stood up, he grabbed my hand and asked where I was going. "To hell if I don't change my ways. I'm going to dance or something man, I'm not trying to get into a cat fight with someone." I walked off towards the dance floor.

The night went on, I watched everyone in the club as the dance off started. Zeke started dancing with Mylene and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cadillac making his way towards them as Devil's Gun started playing. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the door as I was walking out, I heard gunshots and screaming. I looked back for Ezekiel and saw him with Mylene and the girls running towards the door.

They made it outside, "Are you okay, hermano?" He nodded as I hugged him tightly, letting him go I saw that Regina, Yolanda and Mylene looked scared. "I told y'all that you didn't need to be here. But does anyone listen to me? No. Next time I catch you guys somewhere where you ain't supposed to be, I'm calling ya parents. I'm gonna go, make sure they get home."

I walked around looking at the streets that I passed, the Bronx was so beautiful at one point. Our town was dying and it was depressing, I headed towards the big rock where the boys always hang out when I ran out of streets to walk. I thought about everything that led me to this point, my parents passing was the biggest hit I took but I was strong for Zeke. Eventually Ra, Boo and Diz showed up with Zeke following. He was crying, "Hermano, estas bien?"

He just ignored me and chugged his forty, "Puta." I mumbled towards him before Ra said that Zeke had a long night, "And she's right. I ain't shit. I ain't ever gonna be shit. She has no business being with me. I just I'll probably-I'll probably end up working in a fucking supermarket my whole fucking life!" Zeke cried before smashing his beer bottle, I stood up angrily and stood in front of Zeke.

"Don't you ever, down yourself like that again. I swear on everything, even my own grave that if you do, we are going to square up and you're going to get your skinny ass beat by your sister."

Boo laughed at what I said and waited for me to finish reaming Zeke out before he started talking, "Can you fill us in with anything about Les Inferno? The shoot-out?"

"My heart got shot out. My fucking heart got shot out." Zeke yelled at Boo, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Stop being over dramatic, Ezekiel. She's a bitch. If she can't see you for who you are then fuck her." Zeke sniffled and glared at me, "Easy for you to say, you're not in love." All of a sudden this guy in a red jacket and black leather pants popped up at the top of the rock, "Yo, osu, wordsmith."

"Who the fuck is that?" Diz spoke before I added in, "My thoughts exactly." He slid down the rock and stopped right where Diz was. "Some wild, wild west shit back there." Zeke looked irritated and spoke, "This motherfucker with the fake karate and shit."

The guy chuckled and retorted, "Now what did I do? Hm? I got you in. I got Malibu, who's dead, to play the record, which in fact is the last record that he'll ever play. While motherfuckers shooting from both sides, while your stupid ass is trying to get the record off of Malibu's turntables, all for a bitch - who thinks she's better than you."

"Hold up, your dusty ass is the one who got my brother into Les Inferno and you're the reason that his little skinny ass got shot at?" I spoke crossing my arms across my chest, he looked at me and rolled his eyes before Zeke cut in and said "Don't call her a bitch."

"A motherfucking bitch!" Zeke stood up and shouted "Don't call her a bitch!" He pushed Zeke back down to the sitting position and told him to sit his ass down. "Yo, you got the gift. But you look like a bitch crying over a bitch. I don't understand all the crying over a female."

"You don't know. You don't know." Zeke said loudly as this guy continued to go in on Zeke, "I don't know? I don't know? About what? Not about to say "love," are you?"

"What if I did?" Zeke cut in before he continued, "Then I say you're fucking right, I don't understand anything about love." Ra was getting fed up, and I could tell cause he looked mad and confused at the man who was speaking volumes of truth to my brother. "Who is this dude, man?"

"Yeah, who the fuck is this dude?" Boo added in, trying to be just like his older brother, he trying to act tough in front a stranger but I know Boo and he is the last person that needs to be trying that. "Boo! Sit yo ass down before you get us shot by this random ass nigga!" I snapped at him, tensions were very high, I could feel it; mostly because this complete stranger just shows up and starts putting Zeke in his place like we've all been trying to do.

"Yo, - who you getting loud with, shortstop? You better listen to your bitch." That's strike two, this man is about to get stomped by a female and he's gonna be the one crying like a bitch next. "You, nigga. And don't call her no bitch!"

"Aww, little munchkin." The guy put his hand on Boo's head and started ruffling it, I chuckled lowly at it before I heard Diz speak up, "Hey, man. We're all cool. We're all cool." The guy grabbed the spray paint out of Diz's hand, "Let me see this. I write, maybe y'all seen me up." He walked up the rock a little then laid on his side and started spraying as he slide down the rock. Shao 007.

Boo and Diz started freaking out, not believing him at all; they both spoke at the same time, "You're Shaolin Fantastic?" He threw the spray paint back to Diz, "The lady-killing romantic."

I watched them try to really figure out if it was Shaolin, I had my own disbeliefs. There was no way that my icon, the artist that I look up to was this arrogant and disrespected females like that, calling them bitches and whatnot. I zoned back into their conversation when Diz said, "Hey, man. Just look at his shoes. Bro, this little guy, this is my brother, Boo-Boo. And that's my other brother, Ra-Ra. Do you know who I am?"

Shaolin shook Diz's hand and looked around, "Rumi 411. You stay up with Crash and Daze. You also down with the Soul Artists?" Diz smiled and looked at me before adding in, "We spray all-city."

"We?" Shaolin asked before Diz walked down the rock next to me and smiled, "This is Bhakari. She's also StreetQueen. She sprays all city with me." He chuckled before actually looking at me, checking me out; I rolled my eyes, "Didn't know bitches could be talented?" I snapped at him angrily, "No, I figured StreetQueen was a bitch, I just thought she'd look a little more manly."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I've exceeded your expectations." I replied sarcastically before Shaolin laughed and continued on Zeke, "Yo, where's my record at, man?"

"You like Misty Holloway that much?"

"Where's my record?!"

Zeke was steaming mad at this point, "Here's your fucking record. Here. Go fetch." He tossed it to the very top of the rock, Shaolin ran after it and picked it up making sure it wasn't cracked. "Why do you need the record?"

"It's for The Get Down."


	3. where there's ruin, there's hope pt 3

I watched Shaolin say that he was using the record for The Get Down, I knew of The Get Down from associations that I have had but I never went to one. I never really wanted to. He looked surprised that Zeke didn't know what it was, "You don't know what the get down is? You're a natural, and you don't know who Grandmaster Flash is? Oh, shit. All right, punks. Y'all want to go to the flyest secret underground party in the entire Bronx you follow me. You decide." He jumped over the back of the rock and disappeared before Diz said .

We all started following Shaolin, I stopped Diz halfway there and asked him to stand with me while I changed out of my dress and put a shirt on and new shoes. I always wear shorts under my dresses, never know when you're gonna have to run your ass off.

We followed Shaolin to this abandoned building. There was loud music coming out of it, Shao got us in and we all looked around. They all looked scared, and I rolled my eyes as Shao had to tell them that they gotta look like they know what they're doing. This was just another underground party to me. I made my way over towards the stage where Grandmaster Flash was scratching his records, I smiled and climbed onstage before some guy tried to stop me; he said I wasn't allowed to be up there. "Yo, Flash!" I shouted and he looked up smiling, the guy looked at Flash and he nodded. I walked over to him and smiled, "Oh hey stranger." I spoke laughing, "Funny seeing you here."

"I should be saying that to you, it's been a long time, grasshopper." He retorted smiling back, "Osu, I am not your grasshopper anymore, Flash. We are just friends now. And I was busy, getting money up, and I finished school." He smiled and shook his head, "That's what I'm talking about." Shao came over with the record as Flash spoke to him, "You're late Grasshopper."

"Hold up, this dude is your new mentee?" I asked looking at Shao, Flash shook his head yes, "I see potential in him, like I saw in someone else once." He looked at me when he said 'someone else once' and I looked down and chuckled a little, "There's no need for the unnecessary shade Flash." He laughed and continued to scratch as Shao was surprised; "Wait, Grandmaster. You know this bitch?"

"Don't call her a bitch, Grasshopper. She is a very talented person. She was once a Grasshopper, like you. She mentee'd under me for a year. She learned everything I know, as will you." Flash replied before Shao handed him the record, "I got the Pakoussa."

"I'm impressed, but have you found your wordsmith yet?" Flash asked running his fingers over the record before turning back around to his turntables. "I think I found him tonight. So, can you teach me how to DJ now? I'm ready right now, Grandmaster. Just show me the magic."

I shook my head, learning what Flash knows takes time, he wants to learn it all right now and it's going to go in one ear and out the other because you have to be patient.

"Tomorrow we begin. But tonight? We party." A new mix started playing and everyone cheered, I watched Flash work his magic and Shao disappeared. When I looked around again, I saw him next to Zeke on the fire escape. I saluted quickly to Zeke as Shao talked him, Cowboy got on stage and started spitting,

"Yo, Flash, I think I wanna tell some people, y'all listen to Cowboy. Yeah. Yes, yes, y'all To the beat, y'all Freak, freak, y'all To the beat, y'all Yes, yes, y'all And you don't stop." Everyone was live as Cowboy continued to spit, he called out to any Wordsmith that could match him and I saw Ra, Diz and Boo push Zeke towards the stage. He tried to get away from the stage as Cowboy grabbed him and said, "Nah, Nah, Nah. You think you a wordsmith? Kick a fly rhyme. Get up here."

He grabbed Zeke and pulled him on stage and handed him the mic, Zeke put the mic to his mouth after a few seconds, "To the beat, y'all. My name is Zeke and I'm a treat, y'all." I shook my head, "No, Zeke! What are you doing?" I shouted at him as another guy grabbed the mic and started spitting, "Yo, disco faggot, you don't belong here. You fucking suck! Get that motherfucking disco duck the fuck outta here. Before he ruin our party! And fuck his duck-ass burger-ass crew, too!"

I saw the crowd turn against them and start pushing the boys out, "Aye man, that's not cool!" I shouted to the guy on stage, "You want some too?" He retorted back chuckling before Shao jumped in the middle of the circle and I heard a recording, _"Shaolin Fantastic."_

Shao looked at Grandmaster Flash and Shao started dancing as Flash played the Pakoussa remix, the B-Boys started battling Shaolin as Flash continued to scratch the records, _"Master my Shaolin style, and you, too, can reach Olympian heights. There are none who can match him."_

Zeke froze for a few minutes while Shao continued to battle, when he finished; Zeke grabbed the mic from Cowboy and started spitting like his old self, "All right, y'all. Let me catch Shaolin's pass. Shaolin's fantastic, nothing but class. With you and your wack style, I should wipe my ass. Yeah. Knick knack, paddy whack, Give a dog a bone. Spank him like his daddy, and send the boy home. Shots fired, now you really should pause. But since your mouth's open, you can taste these good bars."

"Woo! Go Zeke!" I yelled standing next to Flash, all the boys hopped on stage as Zeke continued to spit, "Dressed in my disco clothes and still kill it. The best in the Bronx. Eventually you'll get it, Let me introduce you to the Get Down crew Ra-Ra, Dizzee, Shao and Boo. Y'all beneath us. We got nothing to prove, follow instructions when you step into school. Rock to the beat, and it just don't stop. Fly girls in the house, Make their panties drop." I clapped my hands smiling at my brother, I was so so proud of him for finding his voice, and standing up for who he is.

"Say Dizzee rocks the house, Say Kari rocks the house. Say Ra rocks the house, Say Boo-Boo rocks the house. Shaolin rocks the house and Flash rocks the house. Yes, yes, y'all, and you don't stop. Yes, yes, y'all, and you don't stop." The crowd cheered and I clapped my hands, this was a moment that I wish my mom could see; Zeke standing up and finding his voice after so long of being quiet.

After a while; we left and went to Shao's "place." It was one of the many abandoned buildings around the Bronx, he had it done up. Diz hugged me and smiled, "We did it, Kari. We met him, aren't you happy?"

I shrugged my shoulders before smiling a little bit, "I guess, he's kind of arrogant and rude. I didn't think he would be like that." Diz put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek, "Every artist has their quirks."

I looked over to see the guys looking around, Shaolin was staring at me and Diz, I stared back at him til he stopped. "Yo, **we's got comics!** " Ra shouted to me holding some up, I laughed a little and went over to the window to look at the view.

"Yo. Everybody, gather around. Gather around. This is the Aladdin's Cave. No one else has seen this before." Shao spoke gathering us around a metal cabinet with a chain on it. Shao hyped the boys up and I just watched him take the chain off and reveal a collection of records. I was surprised to say the least, it must have taken him years to collect that many.

"This is my lifetime collection, man. Alphabetized and everything." Shao stated that sentence very proudly, I could tell why Grandmaster Flash wanted him to be his mentee. But Grandmaster Flash wouldn't tell anyone that, he would just say, "The winds of fate led him to me so I could teach him my ways and pass on my knowledge to someone with as much passion as me."

I sat down on a chair in front of the window and stared out at the beautiful view of the Bronx, it was still gorgeous at night. But when day hits, it was a whole lot of ugly with all the abandoned buildings and buildings burning. Shao came over and pulled up a seat next to me, "So, you know Grandmaster Flash, you know Cadillac. How come I have never seen you before?"

I ran my hair through my thick curls before glancing at him as he studied me, "I keep my business on the low, I keep my associations on the low. There are a lot of people who do want to hurt me because I make my hustle however I can. I don't let people know I associate with Cadillac. I never even told my brother, he hates gangsters and drug dealers. Hell, he's mad that I carry a .45 but I have to protect myself out here on these streets from niggas who think they can do whatever they want and not have no consequences." Shao nodded understandingly, before continuing to pry about myself, "But how do you know Grandmaster Flash?"

"What does it matter to you, Shaolin? I'm a bitch, remember?" I retorted letting my gaze fall on his features, he wasn't ugly at all; he was alright looking. He looked tired, just like I did on my worst days. "You ain't like no bitch I've ever met, most bitches are strung up and high maintenance. You're street but not street enough to be a full blown gangster. So I want to know."

"You wanna know how I run the street. But you not prepared to hear this treat. Everything I spit is true, but is it worth me proving to you? Flash was a teacher, saw me and thought 'Teach her'. Wordsmith, Dj, Artist too, I only spit what I do." I spit words back to him, he looked at me surprised before I continued talking,

"Grandmaster Flash's Caesars caught me in the wrong place and the wrong time, a while ago and they took me straight to Flash. Me and him talked it out and he found out I was a Wordsmith as well as an aspiring Dj. He told me he would mentor me if I would be his Wordsmith in exchange he wanted me to stop running the streets. And I did for a while, he taught me everything he knew. He even got me to meet Kool Herc, Herc liked me just as much and wanted me to mentor under him but at some point, I just stopped, you can't take the hood out of the girl. I went back to running the streets. Flash was upset or mad, but he never let it show but I spent everyday with that man and I knew him like the back of my hand. He wanted me to aspire and be great like him but I can't, I can act like someone I'm not but in reality; I'm just a ghetto female from the Bronx. I want more. Eventually, I would love to leave this city so I can do great things and people won't see me as a hoodrat anymore."

Shao was speechless taking in everything that I had just relayed to him, I surprise people from time to time, this was one of those times. "Yo, Shao. This where you stay at?"

Shaolin got up and walked towards the guys, "You know, other than staying at my girl's crib. That's where I keep my custom AJ Lesters." I rolled my eyes at his statement, of course this man had a girl.

The boys started asking him questions about the electricity and water, and they were flipping out because the city didn't turn off either yet. I noticed it was time for the sun to start coming up, just as the thought popped into my head, Diz asked Shao if we could get on the roof to see the train. When we got up there, Diz handed Shao his book and asked for an autograph. "I'll do one better, I'm retiring from writing, gonna be a full time DJ. So all my stuff downstairs, it's all you, Rumi." Dizzee was so shocked and happy at the same time, it made me joyful to see my best friend so happy and so excited that he met his idol.

"I'm about to introduce you to the three kingdoms. Okay? We got the west. There's the land of DJ Kool Herc-" Boo cut him off with the most obvious question in the world, "Who's Kool Herc?"

"If you don't know who Kool Herc is, you need to ask someone." I added in as Boo looked at me then Shao as he nodded, "Well, I am asking somebody." Shao looked back out over the horizon and twist flipped off the piece of concrete he was standing on before continuing, "Let's just say he has the biggest sound in the Bronx. Over here are his rivals. Bambaataa and the Zulus. And here we are in the kingdom of Grandmaster Flash."

"Yeah, but what about our kingdom?" Boo asked rubbing his chin, thinking about it, Zeke looked to Shao for the answers. I stood with Dizzee watching them interact. I liked to people watch sometimes, studying people is how I learned their emotions. "Well that's a good question. Y'all want your own kingdom, or you wanna be peasants in someone else's kingdom?" Shao asked crossing one leg across the other while sitting in his little roof chair. Zeke looked at us then back to Shao before confirming, "We want our own kingdom."

Shao hopped up from his chair like he was some kind of Bruce Lee motherfucker, "Then so it shall be! Stick with me and we'll run shit. We'll be musical kings. Fantastic Four plus One. Running shit from Hunts Point to Riverdale. Large and in charge."

"Wait, wait," Dizzee stopped him after counting what Shao said, "What about Kari? She's apart of the group too." I grabbed Diz's shoulder and shook my head, "It's okay, Diz. You can't force the ignorant to make females included. I'll still come with you guys, I just won't be apart of the group."

"This is going to be our kingdom, no bitches allowed. All they do is try to fuck shit up-" Shao started before Ra cut him off quickly jumping into the soon to be argument between him and I. "Now wait, I don't want to be apart of this if Kari isn't involved. It isn't right we've been friends for years. She's always been apart of the group." Shao sighed before looking to Boo who shook his head agreeing with Ra and Zeke just mumbled a 'yeah'.

Don't know how to stick up for his own sister, men are pussies. I swear. Shao crossed his arms over his chest before giving in to everyone's demand, "Fine, we can be Fantastic Four plus Two. BUT she isn't performing or anything. She isn't even really part of the group. More like a groupie or a fan."

"Whatever, ain't no groupie, Nigga. Fuck outta here with that shit." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes, "You can be my number one fan," Shao said smirking at my expression of distaste for what he said, he is so cocky! Someone needs to hit him off his high horse, it might be me if he keeps making those ugly ass jokes. "You are so arrogant that it's kind of disgusting, I can't believe you were someone I actually looked up to and wanted to be like. If that means being an asshole then I'm good."

"You already are one." Boo said laughing as the rest of the guys joined in joking on me, I snapped my glare to Boo, "Keep it up, Lucky Charms, you're gonna be dangling from this roof pretty soon too. Shortstack."

Boo lost his focus when he heard the train coming, he started shouting 'Train!', we all rushed to the edge of the roof as the train came by. Diz grabbed my hand and pointed to our two cars, "That's our train, Kari!" I smiled widely at Diz as we scrambled to get a better angle of it, Diz's read; 'Where There is Ruin, There is Hope for Treasure.' I saw mine and started cheering, it was beautiful. _REVOLUTION._

It was also my last piece that I was going to spray all-city for. I didn't need to anymore, I got my messages out there and now it was up to the people who saw them to take heed.

"Yo, we gonna be bigger than Les Inferno. We gonna be bigger than the Yankee Stadium. We gonna be bigger than the whole fucking Bronx." I heard Shao say to Zeke as they stood away from us staring at the sun rise, Zeke smiled and did one better than the Bronx, "We gonna be bigger than the world."

I smiled at my brother before the guys started heading back downstairs, I sat on the edge of the roof looking at the sun rise, higher and higher. "You coming, Kari?" Diz asked stopping at the top of the steps, "Nah, Diz. I'll be down in a little bit, I'm going to stay up here for a bit and just think."

I heard him descend down the stairs and back into the building, I brought my knees to my chest and stared at the sunrise, being around my brother and his friends is always adventure, we always do crazy shit and today was tiring between school, Les Inferno and meeting Shaolin. I felt so tired, exhausted actually. I started thinking about my life again, my parents, my Aunt and Leon and Zeke. He is going to hate me when I leave, I felt tears prick my eyes; "Mind if I join you?"

I looked to my right, Shao was standing there looking at me; I quickly wiped away the tears that were in the corners of my eyes. "It's your place, you're gonna do whatever you want anyways." He chuckled dryly and added, "Actually it's the property of the Bronx, I'm just renting it."

"Oh yeah? How much is rent?" I rolled my eyes, smiling a little at what he said; "I got a discount, it's called Free-99." I laughed quietly, mad at myself that I'm laughing at this man that disrespected me the whole night. "Don't make me laugh, I don't like you."

Shao hopped up onto the edge with me and did the same knees to chest motion that I was doing, he looked fake shocked, "What did I do?" I glared at him, he is so annoying sometimes; I swear. "You disrespected me in front of my friends, my brother, and Grandmaster Flash. All three of those hold a high amount of respect for me. And it took a lot of self control not to punch your ass tonight. You pissed me off so bad."

He looked down and was quiet for a few minutes, I sighed loudly before getting down and started walking towards the stairs, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me, "Alright, I'm sorry that I disrespected you in front of Books, Grandmaster Flash, your friends and your man." What? Man? What is this dude talking about?

"Man? I don't have a man." Shao looked at me like I was lying and said, "Dizzee ain't your man?"

Shaking my head, "No, he is my bestfriend." He came to realization of what I saying, his face made me laugh really hard. I started walking down the stairs and he followed and continued to talk to me on the way down. "So you're single?"

"Does it matter, Shaolin? You have a girl, remember?" I said before looking at him and smirking, he stopped me before I climbed back in the window. "I don't really have a girl, I just said that. I do have some custom AJ Lesters though." I laughed and shook my head, climbing back into the window.

Diz, Ra and Boo got ready to leave as did Ezekiel, "Are you coming with us, Kari?"

I sat down on the couch and looked at the group, shaking my head. "Nah, I'm gonna kick it a little bit with Shaolin, if he doesn't mind. I'm not ready for the wrath of Wanda and Leon." Diz came over and hugged me, "Alright, be careful." I waved goodbye to the boys as they walked out the door. Shao came over to the couch and sat down next me, "Did I say you could sit next to me?"

He laughed before I started smiling, "Girl, if you don't-"

Mocking him, I stretched my legs out to the table that sat in front of us. "So, tell me about you." I sighed and looked up at the cracked, stained ceiling. "What's there to say? I mean I'm basic." He raised an eyebrow, "There ain't nothing basic about you."

"Boy, please. I want what every girl wants minus the glitter, and unicorns." I replied chuckling as he opened a small box and pulled out a joint. He lit it up and puffed on it before passing it to me, I smiled again and took it graciously. I took a big hit before passing it back. I don't get to smoke a lot, only with Markie because my brother doesn't really smoke and neither do our friends.

"And what's that, girl?"

"Nigga, that's a loaded question. I want to get out of the Bronx, I want a better life. I want to be able to stop slinging drugs and get a good ass job. Get my name out there, be happy. Find a man who isn't a trash ass nigga." I replied running my hand through my hair, I felt myself getting drowsy and I leaned my head back and took another hit of the joint. He leaned his head back chuckled at my reply, "Everyone in the Bronx wants to get out of the Bronx."

I yawned loudly, like a domino effect; he yawned right after me. I closed my eyes and felt myself slip away to my drowsiness. I guess the weed really did the trick.

;;

Sorry if it is too short or it sucks.


	4. seek those who fan your flames pt 1

I woke up the next morning, I felt arms around me and I looked around freaked out slightly. I turned my head around slightly and saw it was Shaolin that was laying behind me. I heard a knock at his front door, I tried to move but his arms were wrapped tight. "Shao. Wake up." His eyes were still closed, and he breathed loudly, I rolled over to face him and shook a little which caused his eyes to open slightly. "Wassup, girl?"

"Can you let me go? I wanna get up." He yawned and held me tighter, "Nah, girl. I'm pretty comfortable."

 ** _Knock, knock, knock_**

He sighed before letting me go, I went into his bathroom with my bag as he got up and answered the door. I pulled my hair back into an attempted bun, I wiped the excess makeup off of my face then proceeded to pull some clothes out of my bag and changed. I finished and smiled at myself in his dirty mirror.

I heard my brother and our friends' voices in the main room, I splashed some water on my face and dried it off quickly before walking out. "Oh hey, Kari. You stay the night?" Ra asked raising his eyebrows, I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. "No, I showed up early this morning, I stayed at Regina's last night."

"Do you want to go with us to the record store?" Dizzee asked hugging me, I shook my head no and sat back down on the couch, Zeke gave me a hug and Shao lightly touched my arm last before they walked out the door.

I waited 20 or 30 minutes before looking around Shao's apartment. It was done up with lights, and a set up exactly like Flash's set up on his table. I smiled at it, he wants to be like Flash so much and it's adorable. _"Being nosey?"_ Jumping, I grabbed my chest and turned around quickly. Flash was standing there, smirking.

" **OH**. You are sooo not funny, Flash." I crossed my arms over my chest and he chuckled, I walked over to him and hugged him slightly. All of a sudden, my brother and Shao walked in with the other guys. "Grasshopper." They looked a little surprised as Shao spoke, "Osu, Grandmaster. You're early."

" **No,** I'm here _right on time_."

Shao got nervous, "Um this is the Fantastic Four Plus Two. Uh, yeah, this is my crew. This is my wordsmith, he's the dude that rocked the mic at your jam." He looked so nervous around Flash, I can tell why he would be but he's been around Flash before so there's not reason to get scared now.

He started getting excited walking over to his tables, Flash followed, obviously curious to see if Shao had really set it up just like him "Over here, I got the system set up. Organized just like yours, man. Matching Technics SL-23 turntables, just like yours. If I could just show you, Woo-hoo." Shao turned around opened his cave of records. Flash was surprised for a slight second before he got real serious. "All right, everyone sit zazen in front of me."

Everyone but me sat in front of Flash, I sat in a chair in the corner of the room. I've heard this old song and dance before, "Aren't you gonna sit with us?' Boo asked turning around and looking at me, I shook my head and looked at Flash. "I've heard it all before, Boo. I don't need to." Zeke raised his eyebrow looking at me with curiosity before Flash got their attention. "I have, in my hand, the key to my Quick Mix theory."

Boo giggled like a child before Flash glared at him. Shao looked kind of confused and also disappointed, no one understand the power of the crayon and Flash shut them up by continuing, "Do not underestimate the crayon, I promised you the secret. Not the answer, Grasshopper. To earn the answer, you must solve the mystery as one. And when you unlock the gate, we will walk through it together as one. Put your hand out in the position of Sun Tzu's offering." Shao put his hands out, "I hand you the magic, the mystery, the opening, Grasshopper. You have 24 hours, or my offer expires. Osu." Flash dropped the crayon and disappeared before the crayon hit Shao's hands.

The boys sat around staring at the crayon before Shao went and got his weed, he rolled up a big joint and started passing it around to the other guys. Shao offered it to me and I shook my head before looking around. Shao rolled two more joints and lit them up passing them around. The time seemed to pass and Zeke was rapping about Mylene before Shao said to him, "Yo. Be serious, nigga. We only got like 20 hours left." Zeke mocked what Flash said before giggling. Ra leaned against the table as I sat down next to Shao on the couch, "Man what if? What if there ain't no mystery, man?" He stood up, I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes at Ra. "Yo, what you talking about, Ra?"

"Look, man what if what if Flash just straight played us, man?" Ra exclaimed walking over to the couch, Boo walked over grabbing the crayon and holding it in Shao's face. "He right. We're staring at a crayon. A crayon! Like we're special ed! And the only mystery I know is how your ass fell for that shit." Shao grabbed him and shoved him onto the couch before yelling, "Grandmaster is real, I'm real. This crayon, I don't understand it yet, but it's real! And if you ain't real, it's time to bounce your little midget ass outta here. You too nigga!" I made and irritated noise before all the guys looked at me. "Kari, you have something you want to say?" Ra asked raising his eyebrows at my expression, I stood up before dusting myself off.

"All you guys are so stupid." I started walking out of the room, Zeke went to call my name and I turned around cutting him off, "You guys don't deserve to be any part of this. The fact that you doubt Grandmaster Flash or the crayon makes you ignorant. Flash is the realest, the crayon is fucking real. I would know, I used to spin with Flash. NONE of you knew, but the crayon and the Quick Mix theory is real. If you continue to doubt it then you should leave." I heard a quiet crack and looked to where Dizzee stood, he had broke the crayon. Shao started freaking out and the guys started flipping out. I left the room before I heard Boo saying that they should go. Shao told Zeke he could leave too and he refused, "If you believe in Flash, then I do too." I smiled when I heard Zeke say those words.

Shao walked into the room I was in and sat me lounged out on his couch, I wiped my forehead and he said, "Yo, Queen. You can leave too." I laughed dryly and gave him the side eye, "Boy, if you don't. I ain't none of these non-believers. You know I believe in Flash. I was you at one point." He chuckled and put up his hand in defeat before leaving the room. Eventually Shao came back in with Zeke and invited me to follow them to the roof. I obliged and saw a pigeon coop, Shao introduced him to his main pigeon Penny. Shao walked into the coop and started saying, "Come on out, guys." The pigeons flew out and started flying in circles, Zeke started talking to him about the pigeons. "Nigga got wings, a nigga gotta fly, right? Last night you were writing, weren't you? It probably means your smart." Zeke retorted with he ain't dumb and Shao continued talking, "So, when you're off being all smart and reading and writing and thinking on smart shit, you're flying, man. Like Flash. How he controls the crowd. How he moves the crowd, man. That's gonna be my my flying."

They sat down and I watched them from the edge of the building, listening to part of their conversation, "You ever thought of quitting?" Zeke looked over at him, "What? You talking about the crayon? Man, we gonna get that shit." Zeke shook his head before fanning himself with his little notebook. "Nah, Inferno." Shao realized what he was saying, "You talking about hustling?" Ezekiel nodded his head, "You're working for drug dealers. Trigger-happy gangsters, shooting people who don't deserve to die." I felt a tug, he was talking about our parents. That's why he doesn't like drug dealers or anything that has to do with drugs.

Shao started to agree saying that he has some money saved up and Zeke continued, "Maybe take a summer holiday, focus on the get-down. I'll focus on my rhyming. Throw some parties, get some girls.." When Zeke said 'get some girls', he looked at me sitting on the rooftop looking at them chill in their chairs. ".. not named Mylene." Zeke looked at Shao as if to ask what he was thinking and he agreed that a vacation would be good.

Zeke stopped and looked at the pigeons as Shao said, "Spinning and spinning." He sat up quickly coming to a realization, he told Shao he had figured it out and they ran down the fire exit back into the building. I followed quietly watching them, Shao put on his record and it started play. The record made it past the Get Down part and Zeke told him to play it again.

"See, you say you gotta find it, right? Maybe this shit will help." Shao rewinded the record and started at the Get Down letting it go, "That's it?" Zeke asked taking the crayon and putting it at the beginning of the Get Down then let the record go, Shao brought it back up to the top of the break and Zeke colored a straight line across the record to show where it started. Shao grabbed him and shook him excitedly, "You book-smart motherfucker! I'm calling you 'Books' from now on, man."

After a while, Zeke left to go back to Aunt Wanda's so he could shower and get changed, he also said he would stop and go get the guys. Shao told me that he had to go talk to Annie; I told him I would tag along because I needed to drop some things off to her people. Shao waited while I quickly pulled my hair up and put my sunglasses on before we walked off to Annie's.

It was hot, roasting even. I wiped some sweat off of my forehead and bumped into Shao slightly, he smiled and bumped me back as we got to Annie's. He walked in and I followed, I went to the the room on the right and Shao went straight to the back to talk to Annie. Little Wolf was sitting in a chair at Cadillac's poker table. He nodded at me before I put my knapsack on the table and pulled out the cash that I had made yesterday, he took the pile of money and split it; giving me my 40%. "You made a lot more than last week."

"I know, word about me has been spreading like wildfire. People like my prices and the fact that I am a fine ass female." I chuckled before flashing a peace sign to him and walking out of the room. I walked up to Annie's door and heard her speaking, "When you need the other half, you come see Annie. But it ain't gonna be so easy here for you next time."

I knocked on the door and opened it when Annie said to 'enter', "Shao, you ready?" Annie raised her eyebrows and looked at Shao. "Oh this is why you need a break? To waste your time and money with a female?" Shao shook his head quickly, "No, Annie. It's a music thing."

Annie made a 'Mmhm' noise as I looked at Shao then back to Annie, her eyebrows were still raised, Shao stood up brushing himself off; "Remember where your home is, Shao. Don't be forgetting who got you off the streets." Shao muttered a 'yes Annie' and walked out the door. I followed him and we left, "What the fuck was that?" I asked once we were a bit away from Annie's. Shao shrugged his shoulders before picking me up. I squealed and he started walking back to his place.

"Shao, put me down." He shook his head, ignoring what I said and kept walking. We got back to his place faster than it took to walk to Annie's. We went inside and up the steps, Zeke and the boys weren't here yet so I plopped on the couch and stretched my legs out. Shao walked in the other room and came out with two beers. One for him and one for me, I smiled and took it as he sat down next to me.

"Are you ready for today?" I asked after taking a swig of my beer, he looked nervous but excited and he took a big swig from his bottle, "I guess. I'm excited for Flash to show me what it takes. You know..you could teach me instead." He said the last part in a sly voice trying to be seductive, "It would mean more time for us to spend together."

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nah, baby. I don't need more time with you, plus; I'll leave that to Flash." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, he stared at me for a few seconds before kissing me. It was so sudden, and my brain didn't really register the fact that my idol, Shaolin Fantastic had just kissed me. I heard the front door open, and I pulled away from Shao; slightly blushing. The boys walked in with Zeke and Flash appeared out of nowhere, and walked over to the table.

Flash stood at Shao's mix table next to him as he showed him what to do, "Well done. You unlocked the secret of the crayon, but that's only the first step. Now once you've marked the get-down part, you must dig. Dig, dig, dig a tunnel where the get-down sits. All right, now pay attention and listen to this." Flash picked up the needle and set it down on the part where the singers sing, "Now you hear that? That is a void of useless nothing. The wackness. But here we go." He pointed to the other turntable as the Get Down part started, "That is life and destiny. That is the get-down beat. That is what the B-boys get down to. Now, because he possesses two turntables, a DJ exists in two time zones, all right? One turntable plays music that the dancers are partying to right now, and the other is playing music that they will be partying to in the imminent future. Now, Future. All right? Check this out."

Flash showed him how to arrive and depart, before walking around the room, "Now first you must master one record. Manifest one single, infinite beat. And, Grasshopper choose one you can live with for a looonnnng time. So choose wisely, or madness be thy name." With a confused look on Shao's face he replied with, "Madness?"

"You'll see. Excruciating torment, Chinese water-torture madness." Flash replied making his way back infront of the turntables before flipping the switch and letting the Get Down part start all over again. Zeke was surprised as was Shao, "How did you do that, Grandmaster?" Flash started walking away slowly, he was smiling, "I know time." With that, Flash disappeared, Shao and Zeke were tripping because he walked all the way around the room and came back right when a new loop was playing.

The Kipling brothers arrived, late as ever. Shao started trying to arrive and depart correctly, we were going to be here for hours. I could feel it already. The boys were bored and getting more bored every minute that Shao didn't get the arrive and depart right. I was sitting on the couch watching Shao's hands and him, sweat up a storm. Boo and Ra were complaining about the fact that he kept using the same ass record. Shao stopped, looked across the room at me; "Is there anything you can show me to make this easier?" Shaking my head, I looked at him in the eyes, "I can't help you, Shao. If Flash knows you didn't do this on your own then he isn't going to teach you anymore of his DJ'ing. Also, every DJ has their own way of doing it, Flash's style is completely different than mine and mine will be different than yours."

The bell in his window rung, Ra walked over to the window and looked out, "Yo. Y'all didn't tell nobody where my crib is, right?" Everyone said no, "It's Mylene." I sat up quickly as Shao shouted 'who'. Boo stood up and walked in front of the turntable, "It's only Zeke's butter pecan praline queen."

"You told that bitch?!" Shao was trying to get his headphones off to look out the window, "Don't call her a bitch!" Shao got his headphones off, he was fucking furious. "Man, how the fuck did she get here?!" Zeke shouted back at Shao that he didn't know. Boo told everyone to chill before saying that he had told Yolanda. Zeke left the apartment and made his way downstairs, "Boo, why would you do that?"

"The dojo is a sacred place." Shao stated glaring at Boo, he told him sorry and sat back down. I went into Shao's kitchen area before grabbing a cold drink. I walked back out into the room and handed it to Shao, he set it down next to him. "I'll drink it later." Shaking my head, I picked it back up and handed it to him again. "What, girl?"

"Nigga, you need to drink something or your ass is going to get dehydrated then your ass ain't gonna be any good to any of us. So drink." He opened the soda and took a sip then sat it back down, "Happy?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "My ass is about to judo chop you in the throat if you give me attitude again. I promise." He chuckled as I started walking back to the couch and Shao grabbed my wrist stopping me, "Thanks, Queen." He kissed my hand and put his headphones back on. All the guys except Zeke were staring at us, they were confused. I sat back down and looked at all them, "What, y'all got something to say?"

Ra shook his head, Dizzee held his hands up; "Where's mines?" Boo asked looking over at me, I rolled my eyes and pointed to the kitchen, "In the fridge, little boy. Go get it yourself. I ain't your slave." Boo wiggled his eyebrows smiling, "Nasty, Boo. Grow up."

A/N: So guys, I wanted to make this kind of Rated R with Smut later on but I don't know if y'all would be down for that, ALSO what do you guys think?


	5. seek those who fan your flames pt 2

Zeke came back upstairs while Shao was trying to arrive and depart still, "Yo, what was all that, man?" Ra asked as Zeke walked around the back of the turntables next to Shao. "She wanted me to help her with some song 'cause she's got some music guy coming." Shao looked at him cautiously and curiously, "Yeah, and what'd you tell her?"

""Fuck, no" is what I told her."

"Good for you, man. Sometimes you just gotta teach these-" Zeke cut Shao off with a warning tone, "Don't." I raised my eyebrow before finishing Shao's sentence, "Hoes." Zeke glared at me before arguing. "Why do you always gotta say something about her? What did she do to you, Kari?" I stood up crossing my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes, I walked a little closer to the turntables. "I can list a number of reasons, Ezekiel. One, she doesn't deserve you. She's a bitch to you and only comes running back when she needs something from you. Two, she thinks she's better than me. Three, she acts like I'm trash. Four, she thinks she's hot shit because her uncle is 'Papa Fuerte'. Four, she's a fucking bitch. And finally, she acts like she's holier than thou and we both know she would do anything for a record deal because she wants to be a disco singer. And you know what? Here." I grabbed my knapsack and pulled out 100 dollars, I threw it on the floor and continued my sentence, "I bet that by the end of the year, she'll get her record deal but she'll be smoking dope, drinking and doing drugs. I'm calling it right now. So sorry, brother. I love you, but fuck you."

I sat back down and grabbed my pack of cigarettes, I pulled one out and lit it, Zeke didn't say anything or even move. Boo went over and picked up my 100 and sat back down. It was deadly quiet, Shao cleared his throat and started trying to spin again. I stared at the ceiling then took a puff of my cigarette. Ra asked Zeke to follow him, they left the room and I looked at Shao and shared a look with me.

A few hours later, I was fading in and out of sleep; I woke up for what seemed like the third time before I stood up and walked over to Shao, still trying to arrive and depart. "Shao, slow it down, think about what Flash said. Never in disarray, arrive and depart on time." He nodded and kept going, he was sweating up a storm. I turned my back listening to the mess that he was making and after a few mintues, I heard the sound of a successful arrive and depart. Whipping around, I smiled at him and Zeke turned over, "Yo, you just arrive and depart? Right on time? Yo, yo! Yo! Hey, hey! Hey, wake up." He ran around the room waking up Ra, Boo and Dizzee. They all came in and were freaking out happily. He stopped and I smiled at him, "Y'all wanna go get some food?" Shao asked, taking his headphones off, everyone agreed and started walking out of the apartment. I stayed back and grabbed Shao's arm. "You did it. I knew you would."

"Yeah, do I get a reward?" He asked waggling his eyebrows, I shook my head and laughed at his stupidity, "Boy, if you don't. Completing arrive and depart should be reward enough." He made a face and put his hand on my forearm, I put my hand on his neck and brought my lips to his. He

reciprocated making the kiss deeper. "Y'all coming-oh shit, my bad." We heard Ra say, I pulled away and looked at him, "You didn't see shit, Ra." We started walking out the door, he said a 'Alright' a little scared of what I would do if he told anyone.

"Y'all straight?" Zeke asked as me, Shao and Ra came out of the building, I nodded my head before Shao confirmed, "Yeah man, we good. She was just giving me some tips on spinning." Ra made a incredulous face as we started walking to this food joint down the road. We walked in and sat down at a table, the boys ordered some food and I told them I wasn't hungry. "Kari? Not hungry? That's a shocker." Boo said sarcastically, Shao raised an eyebrow as the boys started laughing. "Fuck ya'll niggas."

The waitress brought out the food and the boys started eating, I picked at some of Shao's and Zeke's food, Shao tried to swat my hand away and I laughed, he smiled and Zeke congratulated Shao. "You finally cracked the code, Shao. Tonight, you earned that holiday, nigga."

"Your hands was lightning flashy shit. But where you gonna go? " Boo asked, Shao was chewing on his chicken wing, before looking at me then back to Boo. "Cooling it here."

"I'd go to Montego Bay, Jamaica." He smiled, Ra made a face and looked at him, "Man, what you gonna do down there, Boo?" Boo grabbed a piece of chicken and took a bit, "In my kingdom I motorboat big-ass Jamaican titties on a motorboat." I grimaced and swallowed my food, "Okay, I'm done with this conversation." Boo made a face at me and laughed, rolling my eyes I started tapping Shao's leg with my foot. He looked at me as the boys continued to talk, I came back to reality when Ra was talking about throwing a party.

"Shao's gonna spin. Books is gonna rhyme. Boo-Boo's our record boy. Dizz can make some fly-ass fliers. Kari is gonna be our pretty face to attract the dudes and girls. And we gonna charge." Rolling my eyes and pushed Ra out of his chair as the guys laughed, "Boy I ain't your poster girl, I'm my own artist, nigga."

We were walking back to Shao's place and we saw a building burning, the boy started talking about how landlords pay people to burn their own buildings so they can collect the insurance money, when Ra realized what building that was, "Yo, is that our spot?"

"How would that be our spot when we live over there?" Boo asked sarcastically pointing to where the Kipling household was, all of sudden Shao took off screaming, "My fucking records!" Zeke called after him before I took off after him. "Shao! Wait!" I saw Dizzee pass by me, and I started sprinting after Shao. He was a fast motherfucker.

I caught up to Shao, slowing down and stopping next to him. He was crying, he quickly wiped his eyes before walking away. "Shao, stop. Seriously." He stopped and looked at me, wiping his face again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Shao."

"It's just supply and demand, Queen. It's all good." I shook my head and hugged him, he hugged me back and started shaking, I felt some tears hit my shoulder. I rubbed his back a little, "I'm sorry." I whispered kissing his cheek, he let me go and started walking; I walked next to him as I heard Zeke calling for Shao. He caught up to us, "At least Dizz got a turntable, you see that? I mean, it's kind of crispy, but right? You okay, Shao?"

"Never better, B. Never better. You tender-hearted, Books. I like that about you. But that shit back there ain't nothing more than supply and demand. Now we the ones in need of supply of cash for our new equipment. And we gotta go out there and demand it." Shao stopped walking and Zeke smiled, "Shaolin, I should've known you was already on - to masterminding a new master plan."

Nodding, Shao asked Zeke what he thought; "So, what you think? Tomorrow, go to Les Infernos, see Fat Annie. She give us some work, we make crazy loot. Quick fast, in a hurry." Zeke grimaced, "I don't like that place. Definitely don't like that motherfucker, Cadillac."

"Yo, it ain't about what you like. You down for the cause or not?" Shao asked incredulously, Zeke walked ahead of him and turned around to face us, "I'm down by law, B. Fantastic Four Plus One all day, but yo I mean, our uncle, he-he's a handyman, you know? He's always hustling. He could hire us for some extra help. We could make money, replace everything we lost without selling our asses - to Fat Annie and -" It was like a switch flipped inside Shao and started getting mad that Zeke really just said that Shao was selling his ass to Fat Annie. ""Selling our ass"? Yo, who the fuck is selling they ass? Not me."

Shao started stepping towards Zeke, Ezekiel started backing up gradually, "No, I'm saying-" Shao cut him off walking faster towards Zeke. "Not me, nigga." Zeke held his hands up, trying to reason with Shaolin. "I'm saying let's go see our uncle." I tried to grab Shaolin's arm and he pulled it away. "I ain't counting pennies with your damn uncle."

"Well, I ain't working for Fat Annie."

"Then get out my way. Step aside, nigga." Shao shoved Zeke out of the way, "Shao! Stop!" Zeke came back infront of Shao and put his hand on his chest, "No, I can't. 'Cause you and me, we a team, remember? I got your back. And not in that fake, corny, "wherever you go, I go," mack-bullshit kind of way. No, I mean for real. Me, you and the crew. Tonight, Shao, man, we were the fucking Fantastic Four Plus One. And I quote my DJ when I say one day we're gonna be bigger than the Yankees, biggest thing in the whole Bronx, biggest thing in the whole world. Fantastic Four Plus One has our own plan of attack. We don't need to sell out to no gangster motherfuckers." Shao made a fist and shoved Zeke to the ground angrily, "Shut the fuck up, man! I'm Shaolin Fantastic, B. I make magic, you make excuses-" I grabbed Shao and shoved him, "Stop, Shao." He pushed me back pointing a finger at me.

"This ain't Disneyland, this shit is the fucking Bronx. Either you be strong, or you be gone. All I find, all I keep. Either you beat the world, or you get beat. Yo, you ever see me again nigga, cross the street." Shao started walking away, I helped Zeke up and hugged him. "I'm gonna go talk to him, tell Wanda I'll be home soon. Okay?" He mumbled a 'whatever' and started walking home, I ran after Shao, and grabbed his arm. "Yo, what the fuck, Shao?"

"What man? Don't fucking start, bitch." I looked at him incredulously, I was mad; almost seeing red, "Nigga, who the fuck are you talking you? You wanna be back on this shit? Calling me a bitch, because why? Your records got burned up, you mad that my brother doesn't want to fuck with a dirty ass gangster like Annie?"

"You fuck with Annie! So what the fuck?"

"Yeah, I fuck with Annie because I am trying to get my money up so I can get the fuck out of my Aunt's house. Sleeping on a goddamn cot, sharing a corner of the living room with my brother. Ezekiel doesn't know, so you don't know shit." I replied, glaring at him with the force of a thousand daggers.

"You have no god given right to fucking put your hands on my brother, do it again, nigga. You're gonna regret that shit." I turned around and start walking away when Shao grabbed my forearm, stopping me. "What man?"

"Hold up, Queen. I'm sorry, alright? I just got a little worked up. I didn't mean to call you a bitch, alright? Let me make it up to you." Rolling my eyes, I let him embrace me. He kissed my forehead and smiled. I kissed him on the lips and he let me go. "Now come on, girl. Let's go cause trouble."

A/N: So this was really hard to write because I'm trying to figure out how to add speech into it and switch back and forth between actions and speech. It's so hard for me ;-;


End file.
